


The Forgotten Beast

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a document of I, Aki Rosere's life. From the beginning to the very end. It is long and to me at least interesting. My story begins not at my birth but the day I was rescued from Bounty Hunters by the Seventh Hokage. Uzamaki Naruto and how this faithful encounter brought me into a chance of being normal girl.</p><p> </p><p>Set after the Manga series Naruto Gaiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Beast

The thing I learned from running through the forest the day I was rescued was that it wasn't like the movies. It wasn't graceful. It was painful. 

 

The leaves cut and twigs cut my arms and I did not own a pair of shoes at that time so my feet ached. Once I managed to get out out of there and check my feet I remember seeing them bloody and sore. I still hold a scar on my foot from that day. However I don't regret running through that forest. My heels ached for days and I got blisters that were cringe worthy but... I got away. 

 

I was twelve and on that day. The day I was running through the forest. I was trying to get away from bounty hunters. I was their target. In the next few pages you will understand just why. I am writing this years after the events I'm telling you about. Maybe in an effort to retain the very memories that brought me here. Where I am today. 

 

Enough of that though. Time to get back to the forest. I should of mentioned that my eye sight was never good. From birth to death I had spent life in a very dark house. No windows and no Lights. So, my eyes were used to the dark. Now that I was in the sunlight my eyes almost burned and I could barely see. I was running but I just hoped it was in the right direction away from the bounty hunters. While my eyes proved no use my ears were perfect. I could hear every crunch of the twigs and grass beneath my feet and the steps a few inches behind me. 

I heard fresh noise. I remember hearing a voice I had never heard before. At that moment I knew if I kept running the Hunters would catch me, I could hear their very breathe. I had to take a chance. I used my last ounce of strength and ran towards the noise. My eyes still didn't focus on the light so I was dependent on my ears. I could feel tears sting my already burning eyes. I felt the cool air as I came out the forest and barged into the person I hoped was good.

I looked up trying to use their shadow to let my eyes see. I opened them and through the burning I could see a glimpse of them. They had bright yellow hair. Spiky. It was the brightest yellow my burning eyes had ever seen. Yellow... it became my favourite colour. To me, Yellow was the colour of hope. The only colour I saw after my eternal hell. I had to shut my eyes quickly. 

I said nothing as I heard the men who had chased me appear behind me. "Whats going on here?" I heard a man say. Not one of the hunters and I didn't think it was the man in front of me either. A good guy probably. At that time until I learned who he was I nicknamed him Ī otoko. 

One of the bounty hunters made a nervous laugh. I remember clear as day. They were trying to make it seem I was a little girl, A relative that had run off. I felt the air brush my neck and behind me they went to grab my shirt. I pulled forward out their grasp and into he person in front of me and clutched to his coat for dear life. I remember at that moment I was thinking about all the bad possibilities. That this man I was hugging was actually a careless stranger who cared not for my welfare and believed the men. I was terrified he would let them take me away. I was scared they would make the monster come out. 

"Why is she so scared?" The man I held asked the hunters. 

"She stole some food from our village.. She thinks she's in trouble" The hunter said.

I tightened my grip and opened my mouth. My throat ached terribly. I need water. "L-l-liar!" I stuttered. I felt a hunter grab my collar again and snatched me back. I coughed as it hurt my throat.

"Let her go" A voice said in front of me. The voice of the man. I called him Tenshi back then. Even when I learned his name. Tenshi the man I held so tightly. 

My weak arms thrashed at the hunters. "Let go!" I croaked. I heard them whisper behind me. 

"We should run.."

"We can take them on!"

"You see what that guy's wearing, He's the Hokage!"

"Let's just get out of here" 

As soon as they tugged my shirt to leave I lost all control. "I told you.." I whimpered as I now was accountable for my actions. I can't tell you personally what happened because I was blacked out but, I have a small extract from what Tenshi.. said he saw.

 

_The red head went limp in the man's grip. I saw them begin to run and before I could intervene. A black shadow crawled up the man who held her arm. He could no longer move and his arm seemed to begin to go black. The black creeping up like a disease. Before I knew it the man was screaming as the shadow engulfed his entire body. It went in his eyes, mouth, nose... anywhere it would go. The girl was dropped out his hand onto the ground. Before I could catch her she caught herself. Pushed herself up with her arms. Her hair covered her eyes. She faced the man who was frozen in place screaming in agony. "She warned you" was what the girl said but... it sounded more like a beast than the voice I had heard before. Before I knew it the man screamed horrifically as if being tortured and dropped dead. She looked at the other man and he sped off. She then turned to me and I saw her eyes. Red as blood. I didn't get hurt though. Her eyes went to amber, her natural colour. Then... she passed out. I grabbed her and held her. I couldn't leave her here. I could tell clearly that the darkness wasn't her. It was something inside her. I needed to help her._


End file.
